


in bloom

by starlace



Category: VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles, dongheon has them and hoyoung is secretly a horny weeb?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlace/pseuds/starlace
Summary: Hoyoung gets a practical lesson in witch anatomy.
Relationships: Bae Hoyoung/Lee Dongheon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	in bloom

**Author's Note:**

> my finger slipped

A thin, violet tentacle slides under Hoyoung’s shirt, slowly crawling up his side. It’s not really a tentacle, it has no feelers but Hoyoung is struggling to come up with another name for it. Tendril? That’s the word Dongheon had used earlier. For all its worth, it looks like the tentacle, along with the other tentacles floating around Dongheon have come straight out of a questionable hentai clip. Hoyoung may or may not have seen one too many of those. And it may or may not have gotten worse after finding out that his very own boyfriend is 1. a witch and 2. apparently some witches have tentacles? Sort of?

 _Not tentacles, I’m not a sea witch._ Dongheon had insisted when Hoyoung had squeaked out an _You have tentacles?_ the first time Dongheon made them visible. Frankly, Hoyoung doesn’t particularly care about the terminology.

The tentacle curls over a nipple and Hoyoung sucks in a breath. “And this feels nice for you, too?”

“Not in the way you’re thinking,” Dongheon says, another tentacle wrapping around Hoyoung’s leg. “It brings me pleasure to bring you pleasure but if you’re asking about nerve endings, they don’t have all that many. It’s kind of like fucking you with my hands. Except unlike my hands, these things take a bit to be kept corporeal so they may fade after a while, depending on how the night progresses.”

“Oh god,” is all Hoyoung can say because now a third tentacle is crawling up his stomach, leaving wet trails in its wake. It comes out of the collar of his shirt to wrap around his neck, just long enough for Hoyoung to feel it, then slides back under his shirt.

One of Dongheon’s other tentacles tugs at the hem of his shirt. “Wanna take this off for me?”

There are more limbs on Hoyoung’s skin now and he’s starting to lose count. Some wrap around his legs, pull them apart. Hoyoung thinks about how easy it would be for Dongheon to suspend him mid air, just like that, and his brain flatlines. 

“Can’t you do it yourself?”

Dongheon’s eyes glitter in that way Hoyoung has learned to recognize as magic. The two tentacles under his shirt pull apart with no warning, the shirt ripping in half like it was made of scraps. It wasn’t. The pieces hang loosely at Hoyoung’s shoulders and he moans, wiggling his hands only to find out he can’t. There are tentacles wrapped around his wrists and they pull his arms up, keep them locked above his head.

Dongheon comes closer, fingers dancing up Hoyoung’s thigh. The muscles quiver under his touch and he chuckles. “If I knew you’d enjoy it this much, I would’ve done this a long time ago.”

“It’s not like ‘ _hey I’m into tentacle porn, do you happen to have some extra limbs'_ is a normal conversation starter,” Hoyoung says, or tries to, because his breath keeps hitching each time a new tentacle touches his skin.

Finally, Dongheon climbs into the bed as well, settling between Hoyoung’s spread legs. He traces the hem of Hoyoung’s jeans before he goes to unbutton, then drag them down his legs. Hoyoung lifts his hips to help. He’s getting a little impatient with all the touches everywhere but where he actually wants them. Dongheon has the ability to just… make their clothes disappear, has done it before, and yet he keeps dragging it out every chance he gets.

There’s a light slap on his newly exposed hip before Dongheon continues undressing him. “I can hear you thinking,” he says, tone amused and Hoyoung doesn’t need to look to see the smug smile on his face. “I love taking your clothes off. It’s like unwrapping a present, you don’t just rip into the paper like a savage.”

Hoyoung thinks he would very much like to be ripped into right about now. 

"Did you not rip my shirt in half, like, five seconds ago?"

Dongheon shrugs. "You wanted me to."

Hoyoung wants to protest because the glee on Dongheon's face throughout the shirt ripping process was not merely an _'I enjoy following orders'_ thing. He knows those very well. He doesn't get to say anything, though, because as soon as he opens his mouth, a stray tentacle slips into it instead. Everything flies out of Hoyoung’s mind and he moans around it. He hadn’t allowed himself to think about what it would be like to have one of Dongheon’s tentacles in his mouth but now that it is, it feels a lot different than having his cock there instead. It wiggles a lot more and it’s slightly cooler where Dongheon usually runs hot. It’s a lot, with Dongheon’s hands roaming up his chest and his tentacles doing the same all over his body. It feels like Dongheon is everywhere, all at once, and Hoyoung struggles to keep any coherent thought.

A thin tentacle wraps around Hoyoung’s cock, finally, and he chokes around the one in his mouth. Another, slightly bigger tentacle rubs at the inside of his thighs, then around his rim until it finally slips in. It’s barely bigger than a finger but it inflates inside him and Hoyoung drops his head back, moans muffled because his mouth is still very much occupied. Dongheon bends to kiss down his chest as the tentacle in Hoyoung’s ass wriggles, restless, until it finds what it’s looking for.

Once it does, Hoyoung’s vision explodes with stars. 

The casual strength with which Dongheon ripped his shirt open is now pressed inside him, around and over his prostate and somehow rubbing around his walls all the same. Dongheon truly is everywhere this time, around and inside him, with his mouth sucking bruises into Hoyoung’s skin and his tentacles fucking him on both ends, squeezing around his cock. Between the teasing before and the intense pleasure now, Hoyoung doesn’t last long at all. It feels like seconds before his orgasm builds up, fast and sudden like a lightning strike. It hits him just as hard. 

As the world around Hoyoung comes back into focus, he finds the tentacle in his mouth still lingers, lazily pumping in and out.

“You look so good like this,” Dongheon says, reaching up to rub against Hoyoung’s stretched lips. Hoyoung tries to speak which only results in him choking again and the tentacle goes limp, then slips out entirely. “Are you okay?”

“I’m great.” Hoyoung grins. He licks his lips, partly to at least somewhat deal with the mess but mostly for the look in Dongheon’s eyes. Now that his brain isn’t clouded with the need to come, it races with about a million ways to ruin his boyfriend. He bites at his lips, watching the way Dongheon’s eyes follow the movement. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you? Having me suspended like this, at your mercy.” He lifts up as much as the tentacles around his wrists will let him, which isn’t a lot. “But I’m not the one at mercy right now, am I?”

Dongheon whines low in his throat, moving closer. He braces himself on Hoyoung’s shoulders, breathing Hoyoung’s air but he never truly leans in. 

Hoyoung laughs. “Go ahead, kiss me.”

With the permission, Dongheon kisses him like a man starving. And maybe he is, with his hips stuttering into Hoyoung’s, his hard cock rubbing against Hoyoung’s thigh every so often. Dongheon kisses like he wants to steal the breath out of Hoyoung but he’s always the one gasping afterwards. It’s not any different now, with Dongheon catching his breath and Hoyoung still grinning up at him. He tugs against the tentacle holding his right hand.

“Let go,” he says and doesn’t need to clarify, he never does with Dongheon. His hand slips free and Hoyoung uses it to trace his thumb down Dongheon’s sharp cheekbone, then slip it between his lips. “Have you fucked yourself with them?”

Dongheon whines again and the answer is mumbled into Hoyoung’s skin. He knows what it is but also knows it won’t do. “Louder, baby.”

“Yeah,” Dongheon says, voice still barely above a whisper. “Yes, I have.”

Hoyoung decides to take mercy on him this time. “Wanna show me? Take yourself apart for me?”

He rolls his eyes when Dongheon makes his own clothes disappear without a second thought but lets it go once again. They’re both way past teasing now. 

Dongheon leans into him, pressing open-mouthed kisses on his neck as Hoyoung’s free hand cards through his hair. Hoyoung feels it when Dongheon’s tentacles enter him because he starts trembling, biting rather than kissing. Dongheon's pace is much less brutal than what he did to Hoyoung, actually fucking himself this time. He lets out these cut off little moans, trying and failing miserably to keep his noises in check. But Hoyoung wants him well and thoroughly ruined and this will not do.

He tugs at Dongheon’s hair, a little too strong, until Dongheon is looking at him with cloudy eyes and lips caught between his teeth. “Move up, love.”

Dongheon obeys immediately, shuffles up until he’s in Hoyoung’s lap, ass in the air because Hoyoung’s legs are still spread apart by tentacles. Like this, Dongheon can’t avoid looking at him and as his hands travel down to where Dongheon is still fucking himself, Hoyoung doesn’t let him.

He slips two fingers along with the tentacles, watching Dongheon’s eyes go wide and then closed. He rests his forehead against Hoyoung’s and Hoyoung has to resist the urge to kiss him. He could. He _wants to,_ but there will be time for that later.

“Look at yourself,” he mumbles against Dongheon’s lips instead. “Maybe you should be the one tied up next time. I don’t have your fancy tentacles but I can tie you to the bed the old fashioned way, leave you to entertain yourself until you’re ready for me.”

“Stop calling them tentacles,” Dongheon says, too breathless to hold any heat. And then, softer, “I’m always ready for you.”

Hoyoung didn’t realize his other hand was freed as well but it is, and he uses it to swipe Dongheon’s sweaty bangs out of his forehead. “You are, aren’t you? Come for me, love. Let me see you fall apart.”

Dongheon moans, clinging to Hoyoung’s shoulders like a man drowning. There’s a splatter of something warm between them and Hoyoung kisses Dongheon through it, letting him ride it out until his breathing has almost returned to normal. 

They’re probably both sticky and Dongheon will have opinions about it any second now. As it is, though, the tentacles are fading away. Dongheon is soft and pliant and lovely in Hoyoung’s arms and _right now,_ he's happy to do all the holding for both of them.


End file.
